The Truth About the Gods
by OfEsaAndOs
Summary: This is a tale about the lives of the Gods. Read on and you will find the truth behind the myths which sprang up along the banks of the Nile. This story is as historically accurate to Ancient Egyptian life and mythology as possible.
1. Preface

Author's Note: I believe that at one point I may have had an earlier draft of this story up on here, but this is a much more polished and fuller (hopefully soon to be finished) version. The preface comes from ancient Egyptian texts; I did not invent the words. This story is based upon Ancient Egyptian religion and myth. I have taken the basic storylines from these myths and weaved a continuous story of what might have really happened if the Gods had lived and loved along the banks of the Nile. Enjoy the tale!

Preface

"...Egypt is an image of heaven...the whole cosmos dwells in this our land as in its sanctuary... There will come a time when it will be seen that in vain have the Egyptians honored the deity with heartfelt piety and assiduous service, and all our holy worship will be found bootless and ineffectual... Egypt will be forsaken, and the land which was once the home of religion will be left desolate, bereft of the presence of its deities... To thee, most holy Nile, I cry...This land, which once was holy, a land which loved the gods, and wherein alone, in reward for her devotion, the gods deigned to sojourn upon earth, a land which was the teacher of mankind in holiness and piety, this land will go beyond all in cruel deeds... Oh Egypt, Egypt, of thy religion nothing will remain but an empty tale, which thine own children in time to come will not believe; nothing will be left but graven words, and only the stones will tell of thy piety. And in that day men will be weary of life, and they will cease to think the universe worthy of reverent wonder and of worship. And so the gods will depart from mankind."

- Toth's Prophecy of Egypt, _The Book of the Dead_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she quickly hurried down the hallway, the coolness of the alabaster floors made her tiny feet feel numb. The raging storm outside was frightening and she quickened her pace. As a bolt of lightning lit up the darkness around her, she gasped in fright as she felt the fury of the storm in her very being. Her small hands reached out through the darkness, searching. She clasped her hands around the latch of the heavy wooden doors. Reaching her destination, she pushed them open with all her might. She peered inside, hesitating until another clash of thunder sent her running across the lavish sitting room and through a gold leafed archway. Upon seeing the low wooden bed, she jumped onto it as if it were a safe haven from the monstrous storm outside. Another clap of thunder and she promptly yanked the blankets up and wrapped herself in them for extra protection. Something stirred beside her.

"What are you doing here?" asked a groggy voice through the darkness.

"Oh please let me stay! The storm is so loud and it frightens me. I promise I'll be good. You won't send me back out into the dark, will you? Can't I stay?" She was hopeful of her older brother's response.

He heaved a sigh and wrapped a comforting arm around her. She smiled into her silk-pillowed headrest, happy that her brother would protect her from the Gods and their furious storm. As thunder clapped overhead, Esa snuggled into her brother, feeling rather safe and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning the sky was cleared of any clouds from the night before. The sun spilled through the gauze curtains and caressed the sleeping children.

"And what's this? It seems the storm brought us a visitor in the night." Amna said in a teasing tone.

She was an elderly servant woman of great kindness and formidable stature. She was strict and firm but was often seen with a look of mild amusement upon her face. She was known to list her grievances of her wards' behavior, in hopes of squashing any impropriety out of them, then just as quick, she would treat them with a twinkle and quirked upturned smile and send them on their way. To the small girl, Amna was everything a caregiver should be, not instilling fear, but love and respect.

"Oh Amna, wasn't that storm horrific?" piped the small girl, sitting up and swiping her lustrous auburn hair out of her face.

"Esa, that storm was hardly anything. Don't you think you are getting too old for this sort of behavior?" Her older brother questioned her. In response Esa gave him a hard glare. Unfortunately, it did not have the effect she had hoped for; he just laughed at her.

Amna shook her head. "Come now, Ousire, it's time to get ready. Esa, I strongly suggest you hurry off to your room. Hadil is waiting for you."

Esa slipped off her brother's bed and ran all the way back to her own room as Amna yelled at her not to run. She slowed when she reached her own heavy wooden doors. She paused and pulled them open wide and skipped through her opulent sitting room, avoiding her rich ruby couch and her ebony end tables. Just like her brother's room, she too had a gold leaf archway leading into her bedchambers. Hadil was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

Esa smiled at her maid. Hadil was very different from Amna and though Esa loved Amna very much, she preferred having Hadil be the maid who took care of getting her ready every day. Hadil was fairly young, not yet married. She was pretty, not beautiful and she looked like a child that had been sprung up from the great river Nile. She had a kind soothing voice that reminded Esa of a song. And where Amna was quick to critic, Hadil was always there to comfort, even when Esa knew she didn't exactly deserve it.

"Well, good morning little one and blessed be that Amun-Ra has risen," Hadil greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning and blest is Amun-Ra!"

Hadil escorted Esa to her stool and while humming a lively tune, began brushing the tangles out of her thick hair. Esa fidgeted slightly and winced.

"I bet it was a rough night for you. That storm even had me shaking in fear." Esa's bright green eyes grew big but Hadil kept her eyes down, appearing to be focused on detangling the child's hair.

"It frightened you too?" Esa asked in astonishment.

"Why yes! My shutters were rattling all night long! I thought for sure I had personally offended the Gods!" Hadil said with great conviction.

"What did you do?"

"I did what any wise person would do; I took refuge under my blankets and prayed to Ra that morning would come swiftly." Esa laughed, imagining her maid cowering in bed, then squared her shoulders.

"I wasn't afraid."

"No?" Hadil asked with a small smile on her thin lips.

"No. I had Ousire to protect me!" Hadil laughed as she twisted Esa's beautiful hair up into intricate braids and knots.

"I suppose if I had a brother like Ousire I would run to him too."

"Hadil, can I wear my lapis necklace?"

Hadil continued to fuss over Esa, helping her get into her gown and apply customary make-up on her face. She added the finishing touch, the lapis necklace.

A little later, Esa flounced out of her room and headed down the long corridor that lead to the Main Hall. Her stomach made gurgling noises as she entered.

The Main Hall was open and airy. The wall to the right had seven pillars draped in the sheerest silks of the deepest red; when the drapes were pulled back, the Main Hall flowed seamlessly into the royal gardens.

Esa located her seat and joined her family for their morning meal of juicy fruits and light bread. Conversation flowed gently from one end of the room to the other as Esa sat silently eating. Nebthet, Esa's older sister, watched her carefully.

"How did you sleep, Esa?"

Esa was startled by the attention but caught her older sister's eye. She thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I slept well enough."

"The storm, didn't it frighten you?" Nebthet asked with a tone of concern but there was a gleam in her deep ocher eyes, which did not comfort Esa. She knew Nebthet was up to something.

"Was there a storm last night? Well, I didn't notice. Oh dear sister, were you frightened?" Esa grabbed Nebthet's hand in mock concern. Her antics captured the attention of her two other brothers, Haru and Sutekh. Their laughter filled the large hall as Nebthet fiercely pulled her hand away with a frown on her face.

"Nebt, you shouldn't tease Esa so. She has a firey wit." Haru said as Sutekh laughed gregariously.

"Esa does enjoy playing with fire!" Sutekh continued smiling as the conversation ebbed away from Esa like the Niles soothing water, giving her time to view her family.

At the center of the Hall sat her father, Geb, who was a very earthy man with a full thick beard, not common among other men of the land. He was richly tanned and had deep auburn hair and warm hazel eyes. He had a great booming laugh and took great pride in nurturing his children. Sitting to his right was Esa's mother, Nut. She was aloof at times but had a very sharp mind. Her hair was the color of midnight skies and her eyes were the darkest of blues. She was more reserved but fiercely protective of her family. Sitting across from her father, was Esa's eldest brother, Ousire, who was to become Pharaoh when Geb took the western walk to the Field of Reeds.

Everything about Ousire was dark: his hair was darker then the onyx stone, his eyes as deep as the seas, and his skin as brown as silt from the banks of the Nile. Contrary to his dark outward appearance, Ousire personality was light, kind, and just. He had a slow steady smile but could laugh like their father. He treated all people with warmth but would severely crush any threat towards those he loved. He was a protector. The thought made Esa smile to herself.

The very opposite of Ousire was Sutekh, who was seated to his left, and second in line for the throne. He had rather pale skin and shockingly red hair. His eyes were bright green, much like Esa's. He was loud and rash and wickedly smart. His little jokes and pranks were said to be endearing, when he didn't go too far but he usually always did.

Sitting next to him was Haru, the youngest son of the royal family. His head was completely shaved, as he was training to be a temple scribe. He was much like his mother, Nut; he had her blue eyes and quick mind. While the other children of the court laughed and played, he could be found pouring over scrolls or talking with their Uncle Toth. He was quiet and calm like a placid lake but it suited him.

And across from Esa was Nebthet, her older sister by only one year. She had waving long black hair, caramel skin, and jade eyes. Nebthet was a caring person and enjoyed helping those around her but Esa thought Nebthet had grown slightly sour. She was considered a court beauty. Regal and refined, glittering in stones and gold; She cared more about such things now.

The other side of the table was mainly filled with nobles and viziers that didn't warrant Esa's attention at the moment.

As soon as Esa finished her morning meal she was tapping her oldest brother's shoulder.

"Esa, you must wait until father is finished before we leave to run and play." Ousire said patiently. Esa pouted slightly, as only a young child could do.

"Father, do you mind if we excuse ourselves to go play?" Esa asked with a big smile, which caused Geb to roar with laughter.

"Ousire, I mind not if you run along but only if you teach that girl how to be less obvious in her ploys." Nut pursed her lips at this and gave Esa a withering look.

"I will do my best. Unfortunately, I believe that Esa has learned this behavior from her older sister, who is much more likely to influence her then myself." He said so while looking at his mother.

"Nonsense, Ousire! Quite picking on Nebthet. She is not capable of deceit." Nut exclaimed.

"No mother? Then, is it only Esa?" He questioned. Esa fidgeted and her checks flushed. She wished she had not left her seat to start.

"And this is why your father and I agree that she is well suited for Sutekh. For he is just as cunning and can keep her inline."

"Esa is still just a child. She is not, as you say, cunning!" Ousire replied angrily putting an arm around his smile sister.

The Hall had fallen silent as the tension between mother and son became palpable. The smile that had graced Geb's face only a moment before quickly disappeared. Esa watched the exchange intensely, as she was still very young, she did not fully understand what her brother and mother were talking about and even though she felt embarrassed she thought what was being said may be important.

"Nut, let us not speak of these things for now," Geb said in a commanding but gentle tone. Nut pursed her lips and turned away from her eldest son.

"Come, Esa. Want to go to the temple?" Ousire inquired, trying to ease the tension from the conversation with his mother. Esa happily agreed and Haru surprised the whole Hall and commented that he desired to go as well.

The three left the palace and walked through the busy streets of Memphis, the capitol of the land. Esa held her brothers' hands so as not to get lost in the crowd. Many people bowed as they passed but most never even noticed their presence. They preferred the latter. Once, Haru wanted to stop and watch a cattle auction, but Ousire hurried them along when the auctioneer proclaimed the selling of slaves.

The hot sun started making Esa's skin prickle and she could feel the sweat start to drip down her back.

"Ousire, we aren't lost are we?" She questioned while looking up at her older brother, squinting to block the sun's rays from her eyes. Ousire didn't respond. He kept pushing forward through the crowd grumbling about the heat and how things looked differently then he remembered from a year or two ago.

Esa pulled her hands away from her two brothers and walked up to an old man sitting outside his mud brick house. Esa could see that the man was very old, for every bit of his face was covered in wrinkles. She could also see that something was wrong with his legs, for he kept them propped up on a stool.

"Little girl, I'm very old. I sit here all day because my legs give me trouble and they hurt me badly when I try and move them."

"Sir, I am just a little girl. What can I do?" she asked him honestly. He gazed up at her, taking in her beautiful auburn hair and fair skin.

"Truly you are a child of the Gods! One of your beauty and innocence could be no less," the old man proclaimed, as Esa was joined by her brothers, "Please, help me receive the pity of the Gods!"

"Sir, We would love to help you win favor of the Gods but my brother," Esa said with a glance and small smile at Ousire, "He is unsure of the way to the great temple. Would you be able to lead us there?"

"If my legs can lead you there, will you promise to help me?"

"I would be more then happy to!" Esa replied with a grin, as she helped lift the man from his chair. And so they continued on their way to the temple, the three children held hands once more as they followed the old man with the bad knees.

Upon arriving at the temple, the old man fell down on the steps and wept for joy. The children watched him with mild interest.

"I haven't been able to make this journey in five years!" Esa patted him sympathetically on the shoulder as Horus mumbled something about that being why the man lost favor with the Gods.

The spectacle the old man caused had caught the attention of the priests and priestesses. Once the royal children were recognized the people at the temple were fawning all over them. Esa managed to slip through and sneak into the temple. She made it all the way into the inner sanctuary of the Gods without being detected. She was determined to keep her promise to the old man.

In the center of the room was a massive cabinet made of cedar wood and inlaid with gold. Inside was where the relic of the Gods resided. Esa began to twirl in tight circles in front of the Gods. She began to chant their names. She spun faster and faster, until the world around her blurred into blobs of color and slurred sounds. She twirled and chanted so fast, she fell unto the ground, sprawled in front of the Gods in an accidental bow.

"Gods, I know you are listening to me, for I am a child of one of your own. My name is known to you. Hear my plea; this old man, I fear he is dying. He is in lots of pain. He traveled far from his home just to lead me here. Please, I know you cannot stop the inevitable trip to the Field of Reeds, but at least make the rest of his days, until his passing, peaceful. He is a good man."

'Do you avow that he is a good man and should be in the favor of the Gods?'

Esa looked all around and could not find the voice that was speaking so clearly to her.

"I do."

'Then go and join your brothers and lead the old man back to his home. Prepare him his evening meal, which you will share with him. His remaining days will be peaceful and numerous. He will live them out in the favor of the Gods.'

Esa ran from the room, partly out of fear and partly out of joy. She thought giddily to herself, it was how one should feel when dealing with the Gods.

She did as the Gods had commanded she do and they did as she was told they would.

Word of her encounter with the Gods quickly spread through court. Her Uncle Toth was given an idea. He spoke to Pharaoh Geb and Queen Nut, excitedly, of his plans for young Esa. Queen Nut jumped happily at the idea.

"But she is a princess! She is too young! She must stay at the court!" Geb insisted.

"My Pharaoh, Horus is in training and he is a prince of the court." Nut pointed out to Geb. "And as for her needing to stay at court, well, she will return to court after her training." She said with a smile. Then she added, "And when she does, she will marry Sutekh."

Toth watched his sister with a steady gaze. "As for Esa being too young, I shall train her here until she is a bit older." With that Geb capitulated.


	3. Chapter 2

Hadil walked through Esa's messy sitting room, picking up toys and clothes as she went. She looked at the sleeping child fondly. The Queen had informed her of Esa's impending training. She was going to miss her very much. She pulled back the curtains to let the morning light in.

"Esa, time to get up."

Esa bolted up from her sleep. Her excitement was etched all over her face. She quickly swiped away the hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"Oh Hadil aren't you so excited?" she asked clapping her hands together. Hadil laughed.

"I am very excited."

"Mother says there is going to be lots of food and cake! Father says there will be music all night long! Can you believe Ousire is eleven?!" Esa exclaimed.

"Esa, silly child, come here and let's get you ready for the banquet."

Esa sat patiently while Hadil fussed over her. Just as Hadil was putting on the finishing touches, Sutekh barreled through Esa's rooms. He was richly dressed in bleach white linens. He was wearing a lavish gold plate that hung from his neck. He had gold and lapis bangels up his right arm. On his feet he wore gold sandals, the finest Egypt had to offer. His red hair was neatly combed into a side lock and his green eyes were rimmed with black kohl. He smirked at Esa.

"Hello little sister." Esa just sighed at him. "You look rather lovely today," His grin growing bigger as he said it, making him look like jackal.

"I have to look perfect for the banquet!"

"Are you almost ready? I want to play with my new wooden sword." He implored impatiently.

"Well, I don't know why you want me to play with you. I don't have a sword." Sutekh's flashed her a huge toothy smile.

"Oh, you won't need one!" He said as he whipped at his play sword and began hitting her. Esa shrieked and run out of her bedchambers into her sitting room.

"You can run little princess, but I will still get you!" He said with a laugh.

"Sutekh! Stop! I don't want to ruin my... Ouch! That hurt! Why you," Esa screamed indignantly. She picked up her decorative pillows and began throwing them at her brother. He fought them off with a flick of his wooden sword, laughing all the while.

"Esa, here use this!" He said tossing her another wooden sword. "It's Ousire's old one." Esa caught it, looking confused.

"How did you get it?"

"I'm borrowing it from him. Of course I didn't ask, so do try and not brake it." Esa's eyes grew very big.

"You stole it?"

"No. Borrowed it!" Sutekh stated with superiority. "As long as one returns the item, it is all the same thing."

"You are wrong." Esa said. She looked up at him and then bolted out of the room. Sutekh shouted after her then took off chasing her.

"Esa get back here! Don't you dare tell!" He caught her arm and spun her around. He blocked Esa from entering Ousire's chambers. "If you can get through me then you can tell Ousire." He said with a grin.

Esa pulled back the play sword and they fought. As she advanced, he blocked. As she blocked, he advanced. Sutekh did it all with a grin, for this is what he had wanted to begin with. Esa wore a determined look on her pretty little face. Her hair began to come undone as the two children battled. Once Sutekh poked her with his sword and she yelped. He dropped his sword to make sure she was fine only to receive a jab at his ribs. And the battle continued.

"Surrender, you trash!" Esa shrieked.

"Never, you monster!" He yelled back causing Esa to laugh as she swung her sword for his arm.

"What is going on here?" Ousire asked opening his chamber door. Sutekh looked at Esa who giggled.

"We were just playing." She said as she poked Sutekh with her sword.

"Playing? You sounded as if the whole palace was under attack."

"Esa, come on. Let's go play in the gardens, Ousire is too old for us now." Sutekh said with a glare while grabbing Esa by the arm.

"Ousire, you don't mind that I'm using your old play sword?" Esa turned back to ask. He shook his head with a perplexed expression.

"Esa," she looked back at her older brother, "Make sure you have Hadil fix you up before the banquet. Your hair is undone." Esa reached up to touch her hair with a slight frown. She stepped towards him, wanting to stay.

"Let's go!"

Sutekh hurried her along the corridor to the Main Hall. Maids and guards and butlers and cooks were scurrying every which way. The Hall was being prepared for that evening. The two ran through the bustle and made their way out onto the steps that lead into the royal gardens.

They pretended they were soldiers of the royal court fighting invaders. They slashed their way through trees and shrubs. They waded through the garden reflecting pools and built makeshift tents with palm tree branches. They played well into late afternoon.

They would have stayed even longer but Amna came out looking for Esa. Amna almost died when she saw the littlest princess covered in dirt and sweat. Her gown was in tatters and her hair was a mess. Sutekh was little better then Esa but as he was a boy, his state could be more easily fixed.

"Sutekh, you run to your rooms and get Rafiqa to help fix you up. Esa," Amna sighed with her hand to her head, "Oh Esa," She grabbed the little girl's hand and pulled her along back to her rooms.

Hadil met them at the door, took one look at Esa and shook her head. "Come little one. We must give you a bath and quickly. We won't have much time to get you ready for tonight." Hadil said smoothly. "Again." She muttered to herself.

Esa ran all the way to the Main Hall. She was late and she knew her absence would be noticed. She looked rather lovely, considering Hadil had only two hours to work her magic. Esa's face was slightly pink from the scrubbing she had received and her make-up barely concealed it. Her hair was simple but tasteful. It was not the intricate masterpiece it was that morning yet it would have to do. Her gown too was simple, bleach white accented with blue beadwork.

Esa slowed her pace as she rounded the bend to the Main Hall. Music filled her ears and she welcomed the acceleration it caused her heart. She walked into the Hall with her head held high. She nodded to people who bowed as she passed and hurried over to her parents.

"Esa, where were you?" Her mother asked as she bent down to give her youngest child a kiss.

"I was in the bath. I needed to look my best mother!" Esa said honestly. Her father laughed as he patted her little auburn head.

"Esa, you look lovely." He said dotingly.

"Hmmm, your brother was rather displeased by your tardiness. Go wish him happy birthday." Nut said as she gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Esa walked around the big hall looking for her brother. Nebthet quietly joined her younger sister. She was dressed like a little queen. Her make-up made her look even more stunning then usual. Esa smiled at her older sister and took her hand as they walked. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, Esa had missed her sister and their easy friendship they had once shared. She reflected back on all the fond memories of playing dolls and other adventures they had shared. Nebthet interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you looking for Ousire?"

"Yes, I need to wish him happy birthday."

"He is over by Uncle Menthu." Nebthet said without glancing at her sister.

"Uncle Menthu? I didn't know he was back from his patrols?" Esa asked in surprise. Nebthet gave a small smile.

"He returned for Ousire's party. And," she paused, looking sad, "He has come to take Ousire away for training."

"What? Ousire can't be trained as a warrior. He is to become pharaoh!"

"Yes, but he needs to know how to fight. At least, that is what father says." She stopped talking as the girls approached their uncle and brother. "Uncle Menthu, brother Ousire," she said in greeting, releasing Esa's hand.

"Little Esa! Look at you! Why I think you are all grown up and my how lovely you look." Her uncle said happily at his young niece.

"Thank you uncle," she replied. She could feel Ousire's eyes on her. She turned to look at him. "Brother, would you take a walk with me?" He nodded and took her arm in his.

"You look," he started to say, looking down at her. "Nice." He finished, looking away. Then faced her once more, smiling. "Yes, like a princess and not some warrior covered in mud," he said with a laugh.

"Thank you," she said in a serious tone. She fiddled with some of the beads on her gown. "Are you leaving soon? To become a warrior?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. In three days, I will leave with Uncle Menthu to go train near Nubia."

"When will you return?" she questioned.

"Training will take about seven years."

"Seven!?" Esa looked startled. "Who will protect me from the storms? Who will make me laugh when Sutekh is mean to me? Who will defend me against mother?" She was becoming hysterical. "Ousire, you can't leave! Please." She begged.

He wanted to stay more then she could have guessed but he knew his duties. He wrapped his arms around her to try and comfort her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Esa, you won't miss me. You too will be training. You are going to become the High priestess of the Royal Court, at least that is what Mother and Uncle Toth say," he said with a laugh, "You will be too busy to miss your big older brother." She shook her head in disagreement. He cupped her chin. "But I will miss you, little one. When I'm stuck in a small tent while you are here in the palace, I will miss you. And when I'm out in the hot sun practicing my swords play, I will wish I were in the royal gardens playing with you. Don't cry," He said as tears began to roll down her chubby cheeks. He wiped them away. "Is it not my birthday? I wish for you to be happy. And besides, we still have three days to play! Let's be happy. Alright?"

Esa nodded and blinked away her remaining tears.

"Ousire, you are wrong." She said as they made their way to the center of the hall to dance.

"Oh?" He asked as he spun her in time to the music.

"I will miss you very much. Should I write you every day?" She asked, hopeful that he would write her as well.

"Yes, Esa, and I will write you." He said smiling at her and she smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sorry I was late but Happy Birthday, Ousire!"

An hour or two later, Nut clapped her hands and the music stopped, as did the dancing. Esa and Ousire were still dancing together, Geb cleared his throat and the two stopped and turned to their mother. Nut smiled.

"Well, I think it is time for Prince Ousire to dance with the Princess Nebthet. Esa, come here please. Sutekh, you as well."

Ousire bowed to Nebthet who returned the bow. Then they took hands and the music started and they were dancing. The rest of court smiled and nodded their heads in pleasant agreement. As the two spun around the Main Hall, the court was a buzz with rumors and whispers of the potential engagement of the young royal children. Ousire did his best to ignore the noise as Nebthet glowed with happiness.

Nut watched on with a smile as she had one hand on Esa and her other hand on Sutekh. After a few moments Nut bent down.

"Sutekh, ask your sister to dance." She gently pushed her children together.

Sutekh bowed to Esa and Esa bowed back. They intertwined their fingers and began to dance. As they twirled, Esa heard whispers follow them. The talk of Ousire and Nebthet getting married filled Esa's ears. Esa knew that this was what Nebthet wanted, as well as what her mother wanted. A slight frown found its way across Esa's face. Could this engagement also be what her brother wanted?

The night spun around her in brilliant blurs of rich color and smells of delectable foods accompanied by the sensuous sounds of the stringed symphony. At one point Ousire was called upon to show off his musical talents. He had the whole Hall enraptured with his enchanting music. Somehow Esa ended up in her bed where she woke the next morning feeling as though she hadn't got any sleep at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Esa sat in her mother's sitting room. She was dressed in a new gown and it made her rather hot. She wiped the sweat, which was slowly coming down her forehead, with the back of her hand. Her older sister made a face at her though she tried to contain it. Nut ignoring her children's antics continued fanning herself with an ostrich fathered fan.

Nut had wanted her two daughters to spend the afternoon with her, enjoying the foreign fruits that had been imported for Ousire's party two days ago. Esa was anxious to leave for more then one reason: She wanted to get out of there because her mother and sister were so stuffy and pretentious, and all Esa wanted to do was play with her big brother before he had to leave. In fact, Esa hadn't really seen her brother since they had danced at his party. She fidgeted in her chair.

"Esa, my dear, are we boring you?" Her mother asked.

"No mother," Esa started to reply but thought of something, "I just feel awful. I think... I don't feel well at all." Nut put a hand to Esa's head looking worried.

"Hmmm, well why don't you go lay down till evening meal." Esa nodded her head and left quickly.

She headed straight to her chambers. She kicked off her golden sandals and struggled free of her gown. Hadil rushed over to help the little princess.

"Are you done visiting your mother?" Hadil asked suspiciously.

"Yes Hadil," Esa answered exasperatedly. "However, I am suppose to be ill and if anyone comes looking for me tell them I am in bed trying to recover." Esa said with a pleading look.

"Esa," Hadil gave her a disapproving stare. "Where will you truly be?"

"Playing!" she replied happily as she donned an off-white linen dress. "Thanks Hadil!" she added as she ran off to find Ousire.

He wasn't in his chambers. He wasn't in anyone of the other siblings' chambers either. She peeked in the Main Hall but he wasn't there. She headed back to her chambers dejectedly when she heard voices. She hadn't checked her father's chambers. She ran to the door and heaved it open smiling triumphantly as she heard her brother's voice. The room quieted as Esa walked in.

Her father was clearly having some kind of meeting for the sitting room was filled with viziers, noble men, Esa's uncles, and Ousire. Geb looked perplexingly at his daughter.

"Esa? Aren't you suppose to be spending time with your mother?"

"Father, I was allowed to leave because I am ill." She said while walking further into the room.

Vizier Hashim stepped away from the girl looking disgusted. "If you are ill, princess, then why are you here?"

"Silly Vizier! I'm suffering from a terrible dieses of boredom and the only cure is to play with my brother, who also has fallen ill to this dieses!" Esa teased.

Some of the men in the room looked uncomfortable for Esa's lack of decorum but most found her childish ways adorable and even slightly amusing. Pharaoh Geb laughed earnestly.

"Ousire, would you like to run along and play?" Geb inquired of his eldest son.

Ousire got out of his chair and took Esa's small hand, leading her out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He looked at her pointedly.

"Do you truly feel alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to be out of Mother's sitting room. It was so hot and sister and mother just sat there! It was so boring. I wanted to play and run!"

"Esa, I can't play and run now."

"Why not? Father said you could!"

"He may have said I could, he may have even meant it, but I shouldn't. Do you not want me to be a great pharaoh one day?"

"You will be a great pharaoh." Ousire patted her head.

"Not if I don't work hard and train to be."

"You can train and work and still play with me." Esa said imploringly. "What if instead of running around and playing, we practice our music? Music is very important!"

Ousire gave a small laugh and smiled at her fondly. "You want to practice our music? Fine, we can practice our music." Esa clapped happily as Ousire headed off to the Sun Hall.

The Sun Hall was just off of the Main Hall and was about half the size. Unlike the Main Hall, which was barely furnished so it was better equipped to hold large parties, the Sun Hall had numerous couches for relaxing and tables for board games. In the far corner was an array of musical instruments. Ousire picked up the double reed flute and Esa claimed the floor harp.

"You would pick the biggest instrument. A girl so small, like you, can barely play that thing!" Ousire teased. Esa glared at him.

"Dear brother, size is unimportant when you have talent!" she said defiantly causing Ousire to sputter with laughter at her unintentional implications.

Once Esa settled into her seat and tuned her harp, they began to play lovely duets. This moment would help get both children through the seven years of separation that were to come.

Later that night, Esa stood outside her father's door. She could hear her parents fighting. Esa wrung her hands nervously.

"Geb, she lied to me! She plays these mind games and you indulge her!" Nut said angrily. "You are letting her run rampant and she is becoming a spoiled child!"

"Oh for Gods sake! She is fine! She is sad that her brother is leaving. Let her be, Nut." Geb sighed.

"She should be punished for lying. You know I'm right. Whatever you may feel about the child, you know I am right about her lack of honesty." Nut said in a calmer tone.

"Nut, Esa is one of the most honest children I know," he said, then added as Nut started to protest, "She just goes about honesty in a round about way." Nut snorted.

"Like she says everything but the truth?" Nut asked sarcastically.

"Fine! She shall be punished after Ousire leaves."

"That's not good enough! She wants to be there for his going away feast. In order for her to understand the consequences of her actions, she must be forbidden to attend." Nut said vehemently.

"I can not do that. They won't see each other for seven years."

"And she will have seven years to fully understand that one must never lie to get out of one's responsibilities." Geb mumbled angrily, "I'll get Esa now." Nut replied.

The door opened and Esa looked up at her mother. Esa tried to get her mother to smile at her but she refused to meet the little girl's eyes. Esa wanted to cry now more then ever in her short life. Geb was standing with his back to the door. His shoulders were slightly hunched in defeat.

"Esa, your mother and I feel that you don't fully comprehend the seriousness of telling lies." Geb said with his back still towards his youngest daughter.

Nut refused to look at Esa even though Esa was trying to catch her mother's eye. Esa was entirely alone in the center of her father's opulent sitting room.

"You have been forbidden to attend Ousire's farewell feast tomorrow evening," at this point Geb finally turned to look at his daughter. This was the first time Esa had seen her father look sad. She ran to her father and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs and held on tight. She hoped that he would never be sad because of her again.

"Father, I'm sorry I have made you sad." She cried as he patted her head.

"You could never sadden me." He said as he kissed her tear stained cheek. "Now run along and clean up for evening meal." As she left and closed the door he turned on Nut.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Come now, this had nothing to do with me. Do you think I enjoy seeing my children in pain?" Nut asked indignantly. Geb rolled his eyes.

"It depends on the child."

"Oh that's a thing to say! You always take Esa's side when it comes to the children!" Nut said passionately.

"Someone has to! You and Nebthet are always plotting against her! Sutekh, well, half the time he bullies her and half the time he protects her. The poor girl doesn't even know that people are out to get her!"

"Yes, you are right! Me and my daughter are plotting to get and harm my other daughter! What non-sense is this? And no one is bullying her! She is just a little girl!" she said growing angry from the personal attacks.

"Exactly! She is just a little girl. She cares not about arranged marriages. She doesn't understand royal duties. And seven years is three lifetimes to someone of her age. If her punishment wasn't personal, then why was it so severe?" Nut put her head on Geb's should and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Dear, it only seems severe because you never show authority over the children. I do everyday," Nut said as a tear fell from her eye. "And they worship the ground you walk on while they lie their way out of spending a moment with me." Geb wiped the tear away.

"Hadil, it's not FAIR!" Esa screamed throwing blankest and pillows around her rooms.

"I know. It's not, but throwing your stuff all over the place wont get them to change their minds either." Hadil said as she followed the furious little girl around, picking up her tossed things. She was thankful Esa hadn't discovered the joy of smashing furniture.

"Ia onnnly wwwantedda paaa witf himmm!" Esa cried uncontrollably. Hadil scooped the hysterical child up and played with her auburn locks.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're okay. Everything is fine." She murmured to the small child soothingly. After a few moments Esa was no longer crying loudly, now she was sobbing silently. She sat up quickly, splashing Hadil with her tears.

"Sometimes," she whispered, "I think you love me more than mother." Hadil hugged her.

"No baby. Your mother loves you very much." Esa broke in to uncontrolled sobs once more. Hadil was still trying to calm her down when Nut strolled in twenty minutes later.

Nut was dressed in the latest fashion and was dripping in jewels. Her hair and make-up were done to perfection. She glanced around Esa's chaotic rooms. Then her eyes rested on her sobbing child. Nut took the child from Hadil, giving the maid a look of disdain.

"Couldn't you keep her from destroying her chambers?" She asked. "Esa, what is the matter? Why are you carrying on so?" She inquired as she stroked the tiny child's hot wet face, brushing Esa's auburn hair out of her tear-swollen eyes.

"Mama!" she cried, heaving for air, as she sobbed some more. Nut hugged her child and rocked her back and forth.

"Esa, you can't go to the feast, so please don't ask."

"Ia... waaanta! Mama!" Esa continued to plead through her tears.

"I know, honey. I know." She said rubbing her daughter's back. "You need to calm down or you will make yourself sick."

The soft sounds of music drifted lazily into the room. Nut looked over at the opened door. Esa sat up and gazed hopefully at her mother. Nut glanced down at her disheveled child.

"Hadil, please bathe Esa. Help her pick up this mess. I will stop by later to bring her food. If she has behaved herself and if her father allows then, Esa may be permitted to spend some time at the feast." Nut said as she untangled her daughter's limbs from around her, gently placing her into Hadil's arms. With a nod of consent from Hadil, Nut glided out of the room and towards the feast.

Hadil took Esa to the washroom and soaked away her tears in the warm waters of the bathing pool. Once dressed in a simple gown Hadil took Esa back to her rooms. With her hands on her hips, she told Esa to clean up her mess and Esa did without fuss.

Once all was as it should be, Hadil and Esa played Mehen, a board game in which the players try and make it to the head of the snake first. On the start of their third game, there was a knock on the door. Hadil got up to answer the door. In walked Nut with a tray of food. She set it down on one of the tables. Then she turned around and left.

Esa looked at her food then at the door. Finally, she turned to Hadil.

"I behaved myself," she said as her lips began to tremble. Hadil rushed over and hugged her.

"Your mother probably wants you to eat your food in here, first. Then when you are done you will be able to go down." Esa looked hopeful as she dug into her food.

"Hadil, you may share my food." Esa said pushing the tray so it was in between them.

Hadil's heart swelled. The little princess didn't know that sharing royal food with commoners was not permitted. She politely declined.

"I don't mind. I have plenty of food for the two of us." Esa said earnestly. Hadil sighed and took a tiny piece of bread and popped it into her mouth. Esa smiled and continued eating her food.

All the food was gone and both, Esa and Hadil, were tired of playing Mehen. Even with the door shut, music from the feast could still be heard in Esa's chambers. Esa sat quietly watching her door. Hadil felt so heartbroken for Esa, who longed to spend her brother's last night with him.

Hadil stood up brushing out the wrinkles in her dress. She looked down at her small ward. Quickly, her mind raced through the consequences of the actions she was planning on taking. Her mind made up, she put out her hand for Esa to take. Esa hopped out of her seat and grabbed her hand. Hadil took her to Esa's bedchambers.

"I'm not sleepy," She began to protest.

"I should hope not!" Hadil exclaimed. "We have to get you ready for the feast and I will not have you falling asleep on me!" Esa giggled then frowned.

"Mother never said I could go though."

"She said if you behaved that you could for awhile," Hadil said, "And you have behaved wonderfully!" Esa gave a hesitant smile.

"Hadil, won't you get in trouble for allowing me to go?"

"Maybe, but you deserve it!" Hadil said while brushing Esa's hair.

A half-hour later, Esa exited her chambers with Hadil at her side. It was the quickest Hadil had ever gotten Esa ready. They had both felt the pressure of time passing by and knew that the feast was almost over.

Esa was anxious. She knew that she could get into lots more trouble but she knew that she had to be at the feast. She fingered her beads around her neck. Then, as Esa rounded the bend to the Main Hall, she rolled back her shoulders and held her head high, giving Hadil one last smile.

To Esa's surprise Hadil continued to follow her into the Main Hall. Nut and Geb were on them in mere seconds. Nut looked furious and Geb looked mildly amused.

"Hadil, What do you think you are doing?" Nut whispered angrily.

"You had said that after Esa bathed, cleaned her room, and ate her food, if she behaved, then she could come to the feast for a little while." Hadil explained. "She behaved superbly and did all that she was asked."

Geb nodded and hugged Esa.

"Very well. Go and find your brother. The feast is almost over." He said to her. Then turned to Nut with a big smile.

"Nut, I am very proud of how you handle the situation," then he returned to his viziers and their drinks.

Nut continued to glare at Hadil.

"Well, you are no longer needed for the night. Tomorrow around mid-day you will come to my chambers and we will talk." She snapped. Hadil left quickly, praying that Esa would have a good time.

Esa skipped around the hall looking for Ousire. She almost toppled over Horus.

"Esa!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Horus!" she yelled right back at him. He chuckled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were punished."

"I was but I was good so I was allowed to come for a little." She said happily. "What exciting things did I miss?"

"Well, father presented Ousire with his own horse," He said as Esa made sounds of amazement. "Sutekh, slipped and knocked over the wine jugs." Esa gasped. "Don't worry, father just laughed and ordered more." He said with a smile. "And Uncle Toth and mother got into a debate, though I'm not sure about what." He said thoughtfully. Then he smiled once more. "Then you showed up!"

"I'm not exciting!" She said slapping his arm. "Do you know where Ousire is?" Horus laughed and shook his head. Esa continued on her search.

She spotted him dancing with Nebthet. Esa made her way into the center of the hall. She waited for the music to stop and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around as she put her hands on her hips. She smiled brightly up at him.

"Esa! You made it!" Nebthet frowned. The music started back up and Ousire was distracted by Esa to notice.

"Want to play with me?" Esa asked.

"What do you want to play?"

"It's a surprise," she said as she grabbed his hand and lead to a group of old priests. He gave her a quizzical look but she just smiled at him.

"Hello. I'm Esa and this is my brother Ousire." Esa pointed out, though the priests already knew who they were. "We have come to join you in your play." She said.

"In our play? We were just discussing the nonsense of Ra." Said the youngest looking priest.

"Oh yes, Ra is very silly!" Esa said in agreement.

"Yes?" said the priest with a big nose. Ousire stepped forward.

"Don't mind my sister. She is very young." He looked at her pointedly.

"Stop it, Ousire! I am not young! I am helpful! You said that you wanted to be the best pharaoh you could be. Well, a great pharaoh is not just a fighter but a peacemaker too! You need to be trained as a warrior and as a holy man!" The people within earshot were listening to the little girl in awe. Ousire looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I am a holy man!" he said defiantly. Esa patted his arm.

"I know that!" she said supportively. "That's why we are going to talk to these high priests. They will help us understand our great religion even more."

"So, Priest Puttma, what nonsense are you referring to?" Ousire asked the big nosed priest.

Priest Puttma bowed. "We were talking of how before Ra left, our great lands, to rule over the Gods, he said that there will be a pharaoh from his own line that will bring peace and unity to his divided and chaotic lands. It was said that this pharaoh would be just and kind, loving yet firm, and that he would be slaughtered by one of his own blood." Esa gasped.

"What God would kill his own blood?" she asked showing her naivety.

"Many Gods would," said a small priest.

"I thought that a God was unable to kill another God?" Ousire asked as he put his arm around his sister, who was still upset.

"True, a God can't be killed in the realm of the Gods or in the land of our after-life, the Field of Reeds, but, this God would be ruling in our kingdom. It would make it possible for him to be killed and even worse yet, it would make it impossible for him to be reborn into a new form," said another priest.

"But we have powers!" Esa protested and all of the priests looked at her. Ousire grimaced.

"You have powers?"

"I meant the Gods have powers." Esa amended. "One who has the speech can talk a Ka back!"

"Talk a Ka back to where?"

"Back to his body, to rejoin his Ba." She said simply. "Of course, if he died in that body then he would die again as soon as he was brought back." She pondered aloud. "I suppose before one talks a Ka back, one must first fix the Ka's body."

"My dear child, you are truly a friend of the Gods." One priest said grabbing her hand. Esa laughed and pulled it away.

"Aren't we all friends of the Gods?"

The priests just looked at her in renewed awe. A little girl of seven years who thought so deeply about how the Egyptian faith worked was something to behold.

"Esa, let's go dance." Ousire said as the band prepared for the last song of the night.

Esa woke to a pounding head as the sun glared into her eyes from the open window. Esa sat up slowly, looking at the sun cast high in the sky. Her chambers were empty. Hadil hadn't woken her up and judging by the position of the sun, Esa knew it was mid day and Ousire had already left.

Esa was upset that Hadil had failed to rouse her. She had missed her dearest brother's departure. She stomped angrily towards her mother's chambers. As she approached, she heard a young woman crying. Hadil was standing outside the heavy wooden doors. She looked up at the small child and tried to stop her sobbing. Esa forgot her anger when she saw the state Hadil was in.

She drew near Hadil with her arms outstretched and gave her a sympathetic embrace. Esa stroked Hadil's thick black hair.

"Hadil, why are you crying?"

"Oh Esa, I'm so sorry. I won't be your maid any longer." Hadil said looking into the small child's beautiful face.

"Is mother very angry that I didn't wake up this morning? Don't worry, I'll tell her the truth." Esa said with determination. Hadil gave a watery smile and patted the girl on the head.

"It's not so simple," she said affectionately. "Esa, I want you to understand something," she began seriously. Esa straightened up. "For what ever reasons, your mother does not want Ousire to love you. She has come to realize that you cannot be thwarted. I know, dear one, that your brother does love you very much. The Gods have visited me in my dreams, and have shown me a glimpse into time. The love you two will share is pure and true. Remember that." She said kissing Esa's cheeks.

The wooden door behind Hadil opened and Nut stood in the entrance looking unseeingly over the obviously upset maid. Her eyes moved and focused on her smallest child. She beckoned for her child to follow her into her chambers.

Esa was torn between obeying her mother and her strong bond to Hadil. In the end, Hadil nudged the child through the door. Esa turned and caught Hadil's eye. Hadil smiled fondly at her as Esa closed the door, knowing she would never see her beloved maid again.

Esa walked slowly across the sitting room dazed, as if she was trying to walk through water. She sat down next to her mother. Nut put her arm around her daughter.

"I understand that the loss of Hadil will be hard on you," Nut began sympathetically, "but as you will be spending most of your days studying with your Uncle Toth I feel that this childhood bond needed to be broken in order for you to grow." She said looking intently into her child's tear-filled eyes.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." Esa replied without emotion. Nut gave a curt nod.

"Well then, dress yourself quickly and head to the Main Hall to meet with your uncle." Esa looked slightly startled.

"Mother, won't I receive another maid in Hadil's place?" She questioned in a baffled state. Nut just looked at her for a long moment. Esa realized her mother was not going to answer her.

Esa rose and walked out of the room heading towards her own. She had never dressed herself before. She hadn't a clue on how the rich fabrics were suppose to be twisted and wrapped around her frame to form elegant gowns. She was beyond upset and lonely with the loss of her brother and maid.


	5. Chapter 4

Esa fussed with the plain linen for over an hour and still she hadn't even managed anything resembling a gown. Finally, in her frustration she tore it in half and threw it down as she slumped onto her bed crying. And that was how her uncle found her a half hour later.

He stood under the archway looking into Esa's bedchambers as she cried silently into her bed. He spotted the ripped linen on the floor. He cleared his throat loudly to let her know he was there. She bolted up from her bed and looked ashamed.

"Uncle." She squeaked.

"Esa." He responded. "I've been waiting for you in the Main Hall but I see that you haven't a maid to help you dress." He stated with a slightly questioning tone.

"Mother says I must learn to do it on my own." Esa spoke.

"That is understandable. However, how can one dress herself if one was never taught how to do so to begin with?" He inquired. Esa fidgeted under his gaze realizing that he had already began some sort of lesson for her.

"I'm not sure." She replied. He gave a hint of a smile.

"Well, I suppose one could attempt to do it without guidance. And I suppose one might be able to accomplish it. Though, this seems very improbable. Perhaps, one should be shown and then required to repeat the act." He looked quizzically at Esa.

Esa hastened to agree. Toth smiled approvingly. He clapped his hands twice and Amna walked into Esa's bedchambers.

Esa beamed at her brother's old maid. Amna let a small smile pass across her face as she picked out new fabric and began slowly to wrap it around Esa's small frame.

"Pay attention," Toth spoke beseechingly, "for tomorrow you will have to do it all by yourself." Esa quickly turned her eyes to Amna's withered hands as she deftly turned and wrapped the fabric into a dress.

Once Esa was properly dressed, Toth swiftly moved out of her chambers and headed off towards the Main Hall. Esa promptly followed. To her surprise they did not stay in the Main Hall but instead they headed into the Sun Hall. Esa's throat tightened as she remembered the last time she was there.

"Take a seat." Esa sat on the couch that only a few days ago Ousire had sat on.

"Today, I will begin with the theory of chaos," Toth stated. "It is believed that when time began all of existence was in the chaos of water. Waves raged and rain was heavy. Soon, Ra called up Geb, your father. He rose up from the chaotic waters and created the stable earth. Then Ra placed your mother, Nut, above the earth to create embracing skies. The firm earth balanced the tumultuous water and this was the first example of chaos and the Gods balancing act."

Esa sat with her mouth opened wide in awe. Toth watched her with much joy.

"This is one reason why it is important for the people of Egypt to worship the Gods so the balance is maintained. When the people neglect to do their part, the Gods become restless and discontent, causing disputes between them that then lead to hardships for Egypt." Toth stopped for a moment.

"What sort of things do the Gods fight about? And why does worship keep them happy?" Esa asked. Toth thought for a beat.

"Well, all the Gods are related in some way to one another. What sort of things do you squabble with your siblings about?"

"Hmm, I suppose we fight over toys and... I guess we fight over what we will play."

"And these are the sort of things they fight about." Esa looked surprised.

"Gods fight over toys?" Toth laughed.

"Not exactly. They would argue over material things and prime temple spots and power. But if you think about it, toys and deciding what will be done during play-time, are the equivalent to temples and power for the Gods." He reasoned for Esa. Esa thought this sounded reasonable enough.

"But I don't understand why worship makes them happy." Esa stated.

"Well, it's sort of like their way of keeping social status. The more people who give you homage the higher up the social pyramid you go. The more social influence you have the more power you have."

"And this brings balance where chaos once was? Wouldn't the struggle to obtain and maintain power cause more chaos?" Questioned Esa. Toth seemed taken aback by her insight.

"You are right. It does." Esa looked highly mystified. Toth hurried to help enlighten her.

"Think of your father. He is Pharaoh. He holds the power of the kingdom. Many of his viziers struggle amongst themselves to gain more power, to be your father's right hand man. As long as there is a Pharaoh who has the people's trust in his abilities to rule, the Pharaoh can maintain control over power hungry viziers. This is similar to the Gods. If one or a few Gods hold the power then they can put down those Gods looking to cause trouble. However, if the people don't make clear which Gods hold the power, confusion breaks out and a battle for control ensues."

"Oh. I think I understand." Esa replied slowly. Toth gave her a grin.

"Wounderful, I believe that concludes our first lesson. You have my permission to do as you wish till evening meal in about two hours."

Esa jumped up happily and hurried to her rooms. She wanted to begin her first letter to her brother.

As the days came and went, Esa's life fell into a pattern of lessons and letters. Her letters were sent out every night yet Ousire's letters trickled in to her slowly.

Ousire's letters contained his extreme loneliness, details of his exhausting training, and his longing for the comfort of the palace. On occasion, he would write of how he missed Esa and how he dreamed of the times they had spent playing.

Esa always would reply with the intent of cheering him up. She would write of her lessons, confiding in him her personal thoughts on the topics Toth would discuss with her. She would convey that Sutekh, though a great play mate, lacked the companionship that she felt with Ousire.

Though Ousire revealed of his feelings of isolation, Esa kept from him Hadil's dismissal and the sadness it caused her.

Before either of them realized a year had passed. Ousire was now twelve and Esa had just turned eight. Nebthet had begun sitting in on Esa's lessons with Toth. While Esa was always ready to debate a topic Toth was teaching, Nebthet took Toth's word as law. After their lessons, the girls would talk amongst themselves. Not having an adult supervising them, Nebthet would talk more freely with her younger sister.

Toth was pleasantly surprised by Nebthet's aptitude with the Egyptian Religion, yet she lacked Esa's unique quality. He had voiced this surprise that afternoon during their lesson's when Nebthet had countered an argument that Esa had made for spreading knowledge of harvest and weaving techniques to those who were uneducated. Nebthet made the argument that knowledge is power and for one's country to maintain order, power must be kept solely in the hands of the upper class. Esa had said that to improve the over all standard of a country, those in power must educate all of the people, including the poor.

"Esa, you are far too empathetic. You make these issues personal and that's were you get into trouble." Nebthet said with a slight shake of her head. Esa gave her a bright smile.

"Thank you!" she responded causing Nebthet to laugh. Toth watched the two sisters, who barely resembled each other in appearance or thinking.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Esa, your father and mother would like to speak to you. I think we are done for the day. Why don't you head off to your father's chambers?" Toth said while stretching out his legs. Esa watched and gave a small gasp.

"Uncle Toth, what happened?" Esa said pointing to a large gash on his leg. Toth looked at his leg in a puzzled manner.

"Oh, I have been training a kitten for temple use and it was rather grumpy yesterday."

Esa startled her uncle and sister by jumping up out of her seat and running out of the Sun Hall. She headed outside towards the servant's quarters. Grabbing a small swatch of linen, she drenched it in honey. She sprinted back to the Sun Hall looking victorious. Toth gave her a questioning look as she placed the cloth over his cut. She lightly patted it and made massaging motions over it. She slowly pulled the cloth away from his skin and revealed that the slice had been reduced to a faint pink scar.

Nebthet looked at Esa with wide eyes. Esa gave a tiny shrug. Then She got up slowly and walked out of the Hall and headed towards her father's chambers.

The last time Esa was in her father's chambers with both her parents, she had been in deep trouble. Esa was rather curious as to why they had called her in. She racked her brain for possible things she might have done wrong. She started to giggle as she thought of the prank she and Sutekh had pulled on the cooks last week. She knew that it could not be why she was here; they had made sure their prank could not be traced back to them.

Nut walked in, closely followed by her husband, Geb. Esa was rather surprised to see both her parents smiling. She returned the smile.

"Esa, your uncle has been keeping us closely informed of your progress in your lessons." Nut said beaming at her youngest child. Geb's tan round face was filled with a proud grin.

"Your Uncle thinks you are ready to go to your grandfather's to continue your education." Geb said in his deep warm voice.

"This really is uncommon! We are so proud of you!" Nut exclaimed and hugged her daughter. Esa looked befuddled.

"Oh, is Nebthet coming too?" She asked as she fiddled with the edge of her gown.

Geb looked at Nut. He sighed.

"No little one. Only you are going." Esa looked horrified.

"Completely alone? Not even Uncle Toth is coming with me?" She questioned in a small voice. Nut grabbed her hand.

"Esa, you are very special. Only you can make the journey. The Gods have given you a gift."

"What if I get lost? What if I can't find my way to grandfather?"

"Oh don't worry. The Gods will find you." Geb said with a laugh.

"When must I leave?"

"Tonight. Maids are in your chambers packing you a trunk." Nut spoke calmly.

Esa's eyes widened. "Tonight?"

"Yes, it's been settled. After evening meal you will be escorted to a wagon pulled by two horses. Your trunk and a few other things, will be in the wagon. The horses know the way." Nut explained.

"I am not sure this is something I want to do..." Esa whispered while looking down at her feet. She felt the shame of admitting to her parents of her fear, spread across her fair cheeks.

Nut sat down beside her daughter and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Dearest little one, I know you are afraid. But we all must take a journey in our lives that we wish we did not have to take. And more often then not, we must make that journey alone in order to grow into our true destinies. You must have faith, my love."

Esa nodded, "I will try, mother. I will try to be brave."

Esa got up and strode across the room. She headed to find her siblings to say goodbye.

Esa walked into Nebthet's chambers. Her sitting chamber walls were intricately painted of scenes from the royal court. The ceiling was painted a deep blue with white stars. Nebthet was sitting on her couch writing a letter. Esa walked over and sat down beside her. Nebthet looked up at her younger sister. Esa gave a tiny smile.

"Whom are you writing to?" Esa inquired. Nebthet gave a huge grin.

"Ousire." She replied happily. Esa's cheeks flushed.

"Oh, that's nice. Has he been writing you in return?"

"Well, He wrote me a letter the other day and I'm responding. Honestly, I was rather surprised he sent me one." Nebthet added with a laugh. Esa nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Just that he misses home and that training is very hard work. He asked me what I have been doing to fill my days. And I told him how you and I are receiving lessons from Uncle Toth."

Esa was saddened that Ousire felt the need to write Nebthet. She thought she had been able to provide the emotional support he needed. Clearly, she had been deceived. She felt foolish. Esa swung her legs back and forth.

"I came to say goodbye." Esa whispered. Nebthet stared at her pensively.

"We will be able to say goodbye after evening meal." Nebthet replied.

"I suppose." Esa said distractedly. "I must go and say goodbye to our brothers." She turned back to her dark older sister. "Nebthet, I love you dearly. I shall miss you deeply." Then she left, leaving her older sister stunned.

Esa went in search of Sutekh. When she realized that he was not in his chambers, she wandered outside to the royal gardens. She was rather surprised when she came across her other brother, Horus.

He was resting against a fig tree. His hands were folded comfortably across his stomach. The lines that were usually found upon his forehead were smoothed away in his sleep. He looked so young when he normally looked so old. Esa hesitated for she did not want to wake him when he looked so perfect.

Esa decided to sit next to him and wait until he awoke from his nap. She slipped her sandals off and put her feet in the reflecting pool. She watched the ripples move gently away from her feet to the center of the pool. They widened as they moved away until they reached the other side of the pool. The sun sparkled off of the water, in bright oranges and blues and greens. Esa lost track of the time as she watched the water and felt the sun warm her arms and legs.

"Esa?" Horus had woken up. Esa turned to look at her brother.

"I had come out here looking for my brother. And that's when I found you sleeping under the fig tree. I didn't want to wake you so I was waiting for you to wake. I'm leaving tonight to be trained by our grandfather." She said sullenly.

"Esa, this is great! You will be trained by Ra! Oh how I envy you!" Horus said with a smile as he hugged his littlest sister. Esa brushed his arms away. She frowned.

"I don't want to be trained by Ra! I don't want to have to travel by myself and live in a strange place! I just want to stay here with my family in my home!" Esa began to cry. "I'm frightened. What if I get lost? What if I can never return?"

Horus looked taken-aback. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her softly on the head. She wiped her eyes dry.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I'll miss you!" she gave a crooked half-smile. Horus returned her smile.

Esa disentangled herself and brushed the dirt off her dress. She headed back into the palace, on the look out for Sutekh.

She walked with quickened steps knowing that evening meal would be served soon and she desperately wanted to have all her goodbyes done by then. She checked Sutekh's chambers once more but he still was not there.

Esa gave up with a sigh and head towards her own chambers. She passed by Ousire's chambers and paused. She hesitated then turned around and headed back, standing in front of Ousire's chamber doors. It was hard for her to walk past his doors every day, knowing that he wasn't inside. He was somewhere far away learning how to fight and maybe even be actually partaking in real battles. Esa looked around her and when she saw no one who would spot her, she slipped inside.

Esa wrapped her arms around her to keep herself from falling apart. His sitting chamber looked exactly the same as they had more then a year ago. She tenderly touched the soft fabrics of the couch. She walked into his bedchambers. His bed was made and ready for his return. Only five years, eight months, three days, and a dozen hours till his return.

His rooms would still be waiting. Perfectly manicured for their royal occupant. Would she still be here waiting in anticipation of the very hour of his return? Would she have a new life of her own? She climbed up onto his bed and curled up in a tight ball and cried. At some point, she fell asleep.

Esa woke suddenly. The sun had died into the Western Lands and the room was blindingly dark. Esa quickly untangled herself and sat up. The darkness frightened her very much and she knew that there was no one to protect her anymore. That frightened her even more. She hurried out of the bedchambers and sprinted for the door. Something grabbed her around the middle and flung her unto the couch. Esa screamed but whoever had grabbed her quickly silenced her by covering her mouth.

"Esa please shut up! You are going to have the whole palace guard here!" Esa squinted through the darkness and swatted the hand away from her mouth.

"Sutekh, is that you? Why on earth did you do that? I almost died of fright!" She chided him, breathlessly from her earlier fright.

Sutekh chuckled darkly. "Why were you sleeping in Ousire's bed?"

"I hadn't done that on purpose." She replied bashfully. Esa's cheeks flamed red hot. Sutekh chuckled again and stroked her soft cheeks of fire. Esa sat very still.

"No, I bet you wanted to stay awake and bask in his rooms, as a way to feel his presence, before you have to leave." He said, sliding his hand from her cheek to her neck.

"Actually, I had been searching for you. I had wanted to say all my good-byes before evening meal. I had found everyone else but you." She replied slowly.

Esa was well aware that Sutekh could be dangerous. He was like a cobra. He could be persuaded out of a deadly strike if one acted very cautiously. Esa's heart raced fiercely and she prayed Sutekh could not feel it under his hand. He began to gently caress her neck.

"Were you really looking for me?" He inquired with a slight turn of his head. His tone was almost teasing. "Well, Ousire's chambers would definitely be the most logical place to find me." Yes, his tone was definitely mocking.

"Where were you, then?" He laughed robustly and slid his hand from Esa's neck to her arm.

"I was waiting for you in your sitting chambers." Esa blinked in surprise.

"Oh. How long were you there?"

"Till the start of evening meal." He replied dismissively. "I'm curious as to why you came in here."

"I just wanted to see if his rooms were still the same. Do you think my rooms will stay the same?" Esa asked hopefully. Sutekh looked at his little sister. He removed his hand.

"Maybe. But you are young. Your rooms are still childish. I'm sure mother will want to update your rooms for your return. Have you any idea as to how long you will be gone?"

"I guess when I am told I can return home. Should I worry that I have no final departure?"

"I don't think so. Our grandfather is expecting you to be slow." He said with a smirk. Esa swatted his arm then hugged him.

"I better leave." She said as she stood up.

"Mother and Father are waiting for you in the Sun Hall." He replied distractedly. He stood up too. Esa was staring at him. He cupped her face in his hands and paused. He then grinned at her. The back of her neck prickled in fear. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"Bye dear sister." He whispered. He released her and walked quickly out of the room.

Esa's head was swimming in confusion. She had been so sure that he was going to start a fight or something to that effect. His uncharacteristic gentleness had really surprised her. She moved swiftly to the Sun Hall, knowing that her parents would be upset she had missed her last evening meal and that it was well into the night and she still had not left yet.

Esa's goodbyes with her parents were hurried and tearful. She had begged to stay and her parents very nearly gave in. Ultimately, it was Toth who had to convince them that making her go was for the best. Esa was furious. She had yelled at her beloved uncle and teacher. She called him many mean names and was so hurt that he had wanted her to leave. He quieted her when she saw that he too was shedding tears. He hugged her goodbye and carried her to the waiting wagon.


	6. Chapter 5

Esa slipped through the darkness of the city streets. She clutched a bundle close to her for protection. As every shadow moved, she feared a monster's approach. As the wind blow, she heard a cry of pain. She prayed vehemently that the sun would rise and be reborn. The darkness was suffocating.

Even after the sun rose, that suffocating pressure persisted. She traveled for many days and many more nights, though they all blurred together as one. Her lungs never were able to fully function.

Once, when Esa had awoken from a dreamless sleep she had found the landscape very different from when she had drifted into sleep. The wagon she was in was now being ferried across a strange river. She was sure that is was not her beloved Nile. The two horses that drew the wagon were bothered by the river but were very careful not to make quick movement, as to not rock the boat. Taking the horses hint, she leaned carefully over the side, as to get a better look. It was opaque and an odd color that she had never seen before. The moving water seemed to emit wisps of words, hushed sounds, and loving murmurs. It was beautiful and dangerous. Esa shrank into the wagon and closed her eyes tightly until they were across the river.

Many days later she could still hear the sounds of the strange river. The horses moved slower now. The ground beneath their hooves seemed to be as soft as mud. She hoped that their hooves would not sink into the ground. She did not know how to fix a broken horse leg.

At last, the horses had stopped. Esa was awakened by the stillness of the wagon. She sat up and looked out. The land was unnaturally flat. The sun was high in the sky, noon. But the sun was strange; it was big, too big. The air was warm but not hot. The air should have been hotter, given the time of day and the size of the sun. It was not at all like the hot, dry air of her Egypt.

In the complete vastness of the land, the sky seemed to shrink and then grow and then shrink again. It was like the land and the sky were in an endless dance with each other, trying to match the others enormity, to perfectly compliment the others beauty.

The brilliant blueness of the sky was breathtaking. It was so clear, Esa felt as if she could inhale the sky in one big breath. Opposite in color was the reddish brown sands of the earth. The colors seemed to swirl together, all at once the red was separate from the brown, and then just as swiftly, the two colors became homogeneous once more. The movement of the land reminded her of flowing laughter. And in the moment she felt a sense of comfort.

Just a few steps in front of the horses stood a very plain and simple white washed house. It was a common peasant home with a papyrus reed roof. Esa hoped that her grandfather lived here for she desperately wanted to be done traveling. Yet, she dreaded living in this strange land and she was slightly put out by the lack of comfort the simple house was sure to offer.

Esa climbed out of the wagon. Sand swirled around her feet and up her legs. It gently brushed her arms and seemed to embrace her small frame, then settled back into the ground.

Unnerved by her thoughts about the strange place, Esa walked hesitantly towards the house. As she approached, there was movement inside the darkness of the home and Esa held her breath as she knocked on the simple wooden door.

The door flew open with a bang. The darkness of the inner house outlined a huge man. The man was so big, Esa was surprised he could fit in the house at all. It was rather comical how he had to turn and walk sideways out the door. As he stepped out into the light of the brilliant day, Esa gasped.

She had thought he was a fairly young man but he was truly aged. His skin was withered away and hung loosely to his bones. He had sun pocks all over his body. His mouth hung open slightly. His lips were thin and stretched. It looked as if they had once been full and plump. Esa notice that dribble was coming out of the corners of his mouth. She quickly looked away.

"You are Esa!" a voice boomed. The sound reverberated in Esa's head and she could feel it in her very being. She looked all around for the source of the voice but only found the old man. His mouth was curved upwards and was rather frightening. Esa twitched slightly when she realized that he was attempting to smile at her.

"I am Esa." She responded quietly. The old man nodded.

"I know. For if you were not, you would not be here!" The booming voice flowed smoothly out of the old man's withered mouth. Esa could not believe that the old man was capable of the commanding and deafening tone.

"Are you…?" Esa's voice got caught and she tried again, "Are you my grandfather? Are you Ra?"

"Am I not what you expected?" He asked with a deep chuckle that made Esa think of her father. "Well, I must admit, you are not what I expected." He picked up a strand of her auburn hair. "But, I know it's you, for your hair has become legendary." He said with another laugh. "You are rather small. How old are you?" He asked bending down to her eye level.

Esa took a step back. "I am eight years." She said defiantly. He laughed again.

"Of course you are! Come in. Let's get out of the sun." He stepped a side and motioned for Esa to go into the house. She hesitated, wanting more then ever to run home and hide, instead she boldly walked passed Ra, into the house.

The inside of the house glowed with an eerie light that appeared to have no source. The front room had a hearth on the one sidewall. Covering the walls of the hearth was black grimy soot. A long old wooden table occupied the center of the room. On the far side of the room was an open door that led to the only other room in the tiny house. Esa let out a long sigh when she saw the tiny mat rolled up in the corner. The nights spent in luxurious comfortable beds had ended; she would now be sleeping on the hard packed dirt floor.

Esa spent many restless nights on that dirt floor in the front room of that tiny white washed house. She spent many laborious days cooking and cleaning the house, all the while Ra would teach her about religion, politics, and most importantly he was trying to train her in the ways of magic.

The greatness and awe Esa first felt for her grandfather soon dissipated as her menial chores around the hut increased. Ra would sit on his mat, with saliva running down the corner of his mouth, for hours. Esa would fetch water from the well to scrub the walls and floors, cook meals and take care of all other household chores.

At first, Esa did not question the mysterious source of the food supplies. She was young and underestimated the amount of food a young girl and an old man could actually consume, but after a full cycle of the land, she became suspicious of how the food came to be, though she held her tongue. Her grandfather did not like being asked questions, even though he often asked her about all sorts of things; simple things like what color is time and what is the weakest thing in all the land? Esa would respond to the simple questions with confidence that comes from an innocent child's mind, "The color of time is green because time is infinite, just like the fresh waters of the Nile," and "the weakest thing in all the land would be a man… our bodies age and decay and our minds can be tricked."

Esa started to notice other curiosities about her surroundings. Like even though they were living in solitude, strange voices could be heard outside the hut. And when she strained to hear what was being spoken, Esa could no longer hear them. Yet, her grandfather, it seemed, could not only hear what the voices were saying, but he also was able to answer back.

As Esa grew in that strange place, she missed her beloved home and family. She often wondered what Ousire was doing and if he missed her as much as she longed to see him. She missed her father and his loud warm laughter that would ring out through the halls of the palace. She wanted very badly to be with her mother and sister and shop through the streets of the market place. She wanted noise and friends and music. Esa was ready to go home.

Esa wasn't sure how long she had been away but she noticed she had grown taller and her lushes auburn hair was longer too.

"Grandfather?" Esa said one evening at mealtime. Ra looked up inquisitively from his stew. Esa cleared her throat and gathered her courage.

"Grandfather, I am so very glad that I have been able to stay with you. And I have learned so very much..." she began, "but I..." she paused again when she noticed a slow smile spreading across her grandfather's withered face.

"Go on," he encouraged her, eager to hear how she would finish.

"Well, when will I be able to return home?" she asked indignantly.

Ra sat back in his chair and looked hard at her. Esa held her breath as he thought about how to answer. He lend forward and sighed.

"When you are able to call me by my true name, and as an equal, that is when I will let you return home. For then, you will know what I know, and then your education, as far as I can educate you, will be complete."

He thought for a moment more, "but Esa, it is important to remember this, one never stops learning. The journey of life and the journey of death are the greatest teachers for those who are willing to learn."

And with that he got up from the table and retreated to his room. Esa sat at the table a long moment trying to understand. She gave up and gathered the dirty bowls and cleaned up for the evening.

Esa spent that night tossing and turning on her mat. She knew her grandfather's name; it was Ra. And now that she thought about it, she had called him that on many occasions, especially when she had lost her temper with him. So, she should have already been allowed to go home. She began to grow frustrated with her grandfather. She hated how he always talked in riddles; nothing was easy with him.

She bolted upright. An idea was forming in her mind. It was stirred on by the strange voices outside that whispered in the night breeze. She thought that maybe this could be another one of her grandfather's riddles. It just had to be. And as she sat there in the darkness, she became more and more certain that the voices had to do with it as well.

She needed a way to listen and hear what they said. Yet, every time she tried to understand the sounds, they ceased. She looked towards her grandfather's room and the sounds of him sleeping fortified her. She wrapped her blanket around her small frame and stood up.

Esa silently slipped out of the darkened hut and crept out into the moonlight. At first, she heard nothing. Not even the wind stirred.

Then, as she was about to give up and go back inside, she heard the softest of wails. It was filled with so much agony, like that of a childless mother. Esa listened and she thought the sounds alone would cause her heart to brake. As she listened, the pain of the women filled her entire being, and soon she fell to the ground for her body was engulfed in the pain. Esa's wails mingled with that of the bodiless women's. All at once, both Esa's pain and the women's wail stopped.

Esa felt a rumble in the pit of her stomach. She was ravishingly hungry. She had never, in her whole life, felt this kind of hungry before. Hundreds of voices cried out and were begging for food. The noise rang in her ears and caused her body to tremble in time with her rumbling belly.

Esa staggered towards the hut, trying desperately to go back inside. She wanted to hide and never hear the terrible painful voices again. Yet as she reached the door of the hut, all the wailing and begging and rumbling stopped and one single voice called out to her.


	7. Chapter 6

"Esa...Esa...Esa..." She froze. That voice was love. It was her home. It was all her happiness. It was her Ousire.

Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. This was the most frightening and painful voice Esa had heard all night. It caused her so much pain and confusion.

"Ousire? I am here. Where are you?" She called out, afraid of the answer but more afraid that there would be none.

"Esa? Esa, wherever you are, I miss you. Ra, keep watch over my sister. Keep her safe, I pray thee." Ousire's voice faded.

Stunned, Esa made it back to her mat and laid down.

She now knew what those voices were, people's pleas and prayers to the Gods. Esa realized that she was one step closer to getting home, for she was able to guess where she was, in the land of the Gods. Her grandfather, old and withered as he was, really was the god Ra and she, had to be a goddess too. She smiled in the darkness, for she knew that even though she was still a child, and even though she was no leader, not yet anyways, she was her grandfather's equal.

Now all she had to do was figure out his holy name.

The next morning, while eating their morning meal together, Ra looked over at his granddaughter. He noticed a change in her; Esa's Ka had a glow to it that it had not the night before. He grunted and looked away, pensively.

"Granddaughter, how did you rest last night?"

Esa looked up startled. Her grandfather did not usually speak to her until after their midday meal. She swallowed her food quickly.

"Last night's rest was fair, I thank you," Esa replied, suspiciously but tried to maintain the proper and polite tone.

Ra nodded his head and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His old eyes, opaque from cataracts, brightened and glinted in the morning light. A smile lit up his face, it was not altogether pleasant, and Esa was very nearly unnerved.

"Grandfather?" She questioned. He waved her away.

"I am heading out for my walk. Have your chores done by midday." Esa nodded as Ra left the hut abruptly.

Esa sat at the table dazed and feeling anxious. She was not sure if her grandfather knew about her late night discovery. She feared he would not like it. Yet, how could he know what she had done? She looked around the hut, her eyes resting on her sleeping mat. She sighed and stood up, getting ready to do her morning chores, all the while thinking about what it truly meant to be a God and how that knowledge could help her get back to the home she loved.

After Esa had finished her chores, she set about making the midday meal. She had just brought the water over the fire to a boil, when Ra returned. He had a small bundle in his hands and set it on the table.

"You will not need to make the meal. I have fresh fish here for us."

Esa raised her eyebrows in surprise, for they rarely had any type of protein that was not salted or smoked. Fresh fish would be a delicious treat to be sure.

"Thank you, grandfather." Ra nodded his head.

"I think that instead of waiting until after our meal to start your lessons, we shall begin during our meal. I would like to see if you can finally manage some Word Working by yourself."

Esa grimaced but knew she had little say in the planning of her days. Word Working was the most important form of magic. It was the essence of the most powerful energy. It was the practice of using the innate energy of names, words and images, and being able to control and dictate that energy into doing one's will. It was the hardest type of magic and Esa struggled with the most basic workings. She sighed as she thought about the exhausting task that she was about to endure.

Esa set the table as Ra sat down at the head. She cut up the fresh fish and served her grandfather then herself. She settled in her seat and waited until Ra had taken the first bite of his meal. After some time passed, quietly, Ra cleared his throat. Esa looked up, ready to pay attention.

"Do you know, Esa, how the first humans were wrought into existence?" Esa blinked.

"I do not believe that I have such knowledge..." She began. Ra nodded his head in satisfaction.

"And you have the desire to go home!" He laughed. "I ask you, what kind of teacher would I be if I sent you away without any knowledge on how things that are, came to be?"

Esa knew that he wanted her to answer him, and she knew that he would not answer his first question until she complied. She hated these manipulative mind games.

"Obviously, grandfather, you would not be a very good teacher."

"Correct! And as I am Ra, by my nature, I am the very best!" He chuckled to himself and wiped the dribble off his face. Esa looked away, trying hard to control herself. "So I ask you, now, how do you _think_ humans were created?"

Esa hated these types of questions even more because Ra knew she had not the slightest idea of the right answer, yet, he expected her to carefully think through the question and to find the answer within. She almost never guessed correctly and thoroughly disliked the lick of shame that she always felt for being seen as foolish and ignorant.

Wanting desperately to catch her grandfather off guard, Esa sat a good while, thinking as much as she could on finding the right answer. Finally, she felt like she might have a decent answer, if it was not the right one.

"I think that humans were created in much the same way one plants and harvests vegetation." Ra raised a hairy grey eyebrow at her response.

"How so? Explain." Esa swiped away a wisp of her auburn hair.

"Well, I think that humans were formed deep within the warm silt of the Nile. And with time and care, they grew underground, not quite born but yet sill existing, their Ka's forming with each loving ray of the warm sun. And once they were all well-formed underground, the heavy rains came and cleared away the silt and the newly formed humans climbed out of the earth and walked into the Nile to wash away the mud and became clean and fresh and they were alive and being." Esa finished passionately, now believing what she had just said.

Ra smiled a kind smile and patted Esa on the arm. There was a look in his old eyes that Esa could not name.

"You are wiser then you or I have yet come to realize." Esa was shocked to understand that the look pouring out of her grandfather was pride. He was proud of her.

"Am I right?" Esa asked in disbelief.

"Oh Gods no," Ra replied. "I said you were wiser then you thought. I did not say you were right." Esa's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No, no, humans were not quite formed that way. I will tell you. Humans were created soon after Geb rose up out of the waters of Chaos. The earth was warm and malleable and the Gods walked upon the earth and their footprints formed the mountains and valleys. And when the Gods rested upon the earth in the early times, they created plateaus and deserts, where they had laid." Ra said with a far off look. Esa had the impression that he was remembering and seeing a time that had long passed, that few even knew about.

"Go on grandfather," Esa quietly encouraged him, afraid to speak too loudly and awake him from his memories.

"As time went on, the Gods grew lonely in the vastness of the earth and the ground was hardening in some places... the Gods were losing the ability to shape the earth to their will. The Gods wept warm tears and the ground softened once more and after the sun caressed the earth, plants and fruit and all different kinds of vegetation sprang up from where the Gods' tears had fallen. The Gods realized they could create and they found more earth that was still soft that not yet had hardened the first time... And out of this malleable mud formed shapes, similar in many ways to the Gods. They waited until the sun touched the forms the Gods had created, yet nothing happened."

Esa was enraptured. She wanted to know, she desperately needed this knowledge.

"Why not? Why did it not work?" Ra looked at Esa. He stared directly into her eyes and she felt something tender and altogether powerful touch her Ka.

"Because Esa, the forms had no Ka. They could not exist because they were not beings." Esa shivered and nodded.

"I know you are curious as to how the Gods created the Ka, but I can not tell you. Just know that the Gods, realizing that their new creations could not in fact exist without a Ka, created a Ka for each form. Once the Ka was mated with the form, the Ba, then and only then could the Gods creation exist. And that is how the Gods created humans."

Esa contemplated on the story, twisting a piece of her hair around and around.

"Was one God responsible for humans or do all the Gods have the ability to form and create a human?" she asked in deep thought.

Ra studied her for a moment, as dribble fell from his face onto his clay plate.

"Some Gods have special skills and influence that other Gods lack... But the basic nature of all Gods is the same... So yes, all Gods have the ability to create, be it plants, animals or even humans."

Ra stood and made to head for his personal room for his afternoon nap, but stopped at the door.

"You will practice now, the healing words for your Word Working until evening meal." Esa muffled a groan.


End file.
